


Victims' Ball

by MonkeyBard



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Costumes, Drabble, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-14
Updated: 2013-07-14
Packaged: 2017-12-20 04:47:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/883112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonkeyBard/pseuds/MonkeyBard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and Sherlock go undercover.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Victims' Ball

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ Watson's Woes July Writing Prompts 2013  
> 14 July - La Fête Nationale: aka Bastille Day. In honor of the holiday, include France or something French. Or if you really wish, write today's entry in French!

"Tell me again why I agreed to this?"  
  
"Because I've deduced that the culprit will be here."  
  
"Yes, in _disguise_ , Sherlock."  
  
"In _fancy dress_ , John."  
  
John adjusted the red ribbon that was tied around his neck while simultaneously trying not to disturb his peruke nor fall off of his high-heeled shoes. "Am I the only one who thinks it's a bit queer to celebrate Bastille Day by dressing up like beheaded nobles?"  
  
Lestrade's voice crackled softly in their earpieces. "As long as no one actually gets beheaded tonight and we get our thief, they can wear what they want."  
  
"Touché."

**Author's Note:**

> In case you're interested, [Bals des victimes](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Bals_des_victimes) were a real thing.


End file.
